


Down In Pieces

by AmiLu



Series: Whumptober 2019 [10]
Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Heartbreak, Pre-Canon, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiLu/pseuds/AmiLu
Summary: When she found her in the parlor with that man, she’d hoped it was a simple misunderstanding. She’d hoped with all her heart it wasn’t like it seemed, but her gut was already telling her she was going to be heartbroken.





	Down In Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober prompts for days: 17. “Stay with me” + 18. Muffled scream + 20. Trembling 
> 
> Also "wreck" for 100fandoms.

Anne felt Vere’s thighs shaking beneath her hands as she worked on bringing her pleasure. Anne lived for all the little noises Vere made—all her soft gasps, her trembling moans, the muffled little screams she always tried to stop from escaping her mouth. Anne loved her. She loved kissing her and touching her and looking at her when she dressed up; she loved the flirting and the gazing and the playful comments. She loved listening to her laugh. Loved _making_ her laugh.

She thought it was mutual.

She’d really thought so.

(Stupid, right?)

When she found her in the parlor with that man, she’d hoped it was a simple misunderstanding. She’d hoped with all her heart it wasn’t like it seemed, but her gut was already telling her she was going to be heartbroken.

“He asked me to marry him,” Vere said. Anne will never forget. Her next words drove the blade into the wound, deep, onto the very center of her heart. “I’m not going to say no.”

Anne broke right then, she fell to the floor, she cried, she raged. She trembled and shook as she fell to her knees, her head half-buried in the lap of the woman she loved, the woman that betrayed her, and muffled her screams of pain on her skirts. She was a wreck.

“Stay with me,” she asked. She _begged._ “Stay.”

Vere...no, Miss Hobart. Miss Hobart didn’t say anything, and that was answer enough for Anne.

She was on a carriage back to Halifax the very next day.

**Author's Note:**

> HUrtSSS :'(  
(Will write fluffy Ann/Anne soon to compensate)  
Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
